Stories: The Ninjas of Ice
A story in the Ice Ninja Saga series written by , and ''Jaiden'', an Ice Ninja, has been training in the art of Fridjitzu in the Snow Dojo, with her mentor being the Ice Sensei. Jenny, jealous, wants to learn the way of the Ice Ninja, so she seeks out the Ice Sensei to teach her, with Blast joining in as well. They're both just in time too, for Dark Jaiden has mastered the forbidden arts of fire from the Fire Sensei-an evil rival of the Ice Sensei, seeking to destroy Fridjitzu forever! Can Jaiden, Jenny, and Blast stop the heat before before Fridjitzu's future melts into nothing by the Fire Ninjas? Story Chapter 1: So It Began Somewhere atop a snowy mountain....rests the Snow Dojo. Far away from there, Jaiden has finished training for today. Jaiden: Well, that's enough for today...I guess? Jaiden is not just a mere animator, she's also an ICE NINJA. She has been training for years. Jenny arrives, shivering Jenny: H-hi Jaiden. It's s-s-so cold here. What on Earth are you doing in such frigid temperatures? Jaiden: I'm mastering the art of Fridjitzu. It basically means I'm an ice ninja. Jenny: Woah. That sounds so cool! Jaiden: What brings you here? Jenny: Well, I wanted to see what this place was like. But now i want to be a Ice Ninja, like you! Jaiden: Okay? Besides, the dojo's very far away. Also, I heard Blast was supposed to come here. Jenny: But I am very graceful if you know what I mean *tries to pose and then falls on the ground* Well, maybe I gotta work on that. Jaiden: So, what or who do you want to find? Jenny: Is there a master who can teach me? Jaiden: Well, there is. The Sensei of Ice. He is found at the Snow Dojo. It's pretty far from here. Jenny: Man, that is far... But I want to learn! Now, how do I get there? Jaiden: I know a way. Teleporting! Suddenly, both of them see Blast at a distance, flying towards them. However, he fails to land normally, and crashes face first into the snow. Blast: *his face covered in snow* Hi Jaiden! Sorry I'm late! Jaiden: Hey, Blast! What are you doing here? And why is your face covered in snow? Blast: I came here because I want to be an ice ninja like you! And this snow, it happened when I crashed into the snow. *shakes his head dropping the snow.* Jaiden: Well, that explains all. If you two want to be an ice ninja so bad, I can teleport you to the Snow Dojo. Usually I use the teleportation trick for myself only, but it can be used on other people. Blast: So, that way we'll be awesome ice ninjas like you? Sounds great! Let's do it! Jaiden teleports herself, Blast and Jenny to the Snow Dojo. Blast: So, this is the place? Jaiden: Yep! Welcome to the Snow Dojo. Jenny: Wow. this place is pretty cool. So, when does our training begin? Jaiden: We'll first need to enter. Jaiden, Jenny and Blast then enter the Snow Dojo. In front of them is the Ice Sensei, Jaiden's mentor. The Ice Sensei has taught Fridjitzu for many years. Jaiden: Greetings, sensei. Sensei: Greetings, Jaiden. Who are your friends? Jenny: I'm Jenny! I want to learn the way of the Ice Ninja! Blast: I'm Blast! I want to be an Ice Ninja too! Jaiden: Yeah, they're really desperate. Jenny: I could freeze any water, and just walk over it. Then I would have nothing to fear! Jaiden: Sensei, can you please teach them? They really want to become an Ice Ninja. Sensei: Very well, then. They have a long road ahead of them. Blast: If it means to be as "cool" as Jaiden, I'm ready! Sensei: You have a lot to learn, young one.. Blast: I'm ready to learn, sensei. Sensei: It is settled, then. I will teach you the ways...of Fridjitzu. And so, training begins! Blast: Ok, what's first? Jaiden: So, Sensei! What's the first thing you'll teach them? Sensei: We shall start with something basic- ice breath. Jenny: Oh boy! Blast: This is going to be awesome! Jaiden: It goes like this. Jaiden concentrates, does hand movements, then blows at a stone pillar, freezing it. Jaiden: There ya go! It's kinda hard. Jenny: Alright. Here goes! Jenny concentrates and blows hard, but only air comes out Jenny: Squid! Maybe i need to concentrate more.... Jaiden facepalms Jaiden: Though I gotta admit, it is hard. Blast: I'll do it! Blast concentrates and blows hard, but only manages to freeze a small spot a stone pillar Blast: I'll get better, and I'll be as "cool" as Jaiden. Jaiden: Don't worry Jenny, practice makes perfect. Before I mastered Fridjitzu, I failed many times! It was hard. Like, really hard. I had absolutely no powers at that time. Jenny: Okay Jenny tries again, and blows a little ice Jenny: Hey! I am getting it! Sensei: Pretty good for a beginner. Jaiden: Should we move on to the next lesson? Blast: I think we're ready for the next lesson *blows a little ice*. So, what's next? Sensei: Next, you must learn how to create ice. A bit hard, but you'll get used to it. Jenny: Okay Jenny tries to focus, but nothing happens Jenny: Squid! Jaiden, can you show me how it is done? Jaiden: Follow my lead! *concentrates, does hand movements, and creates an ice pillar* Jenny: Okay! *Concentrates, does the hand movements, and creates a small ice pillar* Hey! I'm doing it! Jaiden: Nicely done, Jennifer! Blast: My turn! *Concentrates, does the hand movements, and creates a small ice pillar, but the ice pillar is a bit curved* How about that? Jaiden: That's okay. Sensei: Now try making something other than an ice pillar. Blast: Ok *concentrates, does some hand movements, and creates a snowman* I think it's ok, right? *the ice pillar is too curved, so it loses balance and falls on Blast's head* Ouch... Sensei: Oof, that's gonna leave a mark. Anyway; nicely done, Blast. Blast: Thanks *puts the ice pillar back where it was* Well, what's next? Sensei: Ice attacks. You must learn to create ice weapons, and use the power of ice and snow against your enemies. Blast: Ok, let's see what I can do (concentrates, does the hand movements, and shoots an ice shard at the snowman) Well, it's a start. Sensei: You are a fast learner, Blast. Blast: Thanks, sensei. Sensei: Anyway.....First you must learn to summon an ice shuriken. It is small and compact, but sharp and deadly. Blast: Ok, let's try it. (concentrates and summons an ice shuriken) Wow, I did it. Sensei: Okay, now try and throw it. Blast: Ok... (concentrates, and throws it, but it passes through the snowman, cutting off its carrot nose) Um, ok? Sensei: Not too bad for an absolute beginner. Blast: Yeah, I guess I'll get better with some practice. Jenny: Let me try! *concentrates hard, and shoots i littke icicle*. Well, better than nothing. Blast: *Concentrates again, and creates another ice shuriken) Ok, let's try it again! (throws it, and it cuts through an ice pillar* Is that good? Jenny: Better than mine. *continues to focus, and finally shoots a shuriken* Hey, I did it! Sensei: '''Hoho, you are a fast learner, Jenny. You too, Blast. '''Blast: Thanks Sensei. What's next? Sensei: '''You'll have to learn how to build, attack, defend, and do a lot more with your ice powers. '''Blast: Hm... seems like there's lots more of training to do then. 'Jenny: '''Yeah, I'll say. Lots to be done. '''Sensei: '''I know it's a long road, but it will all be worth it. ''Welcome to the Training Grounds! To your left is a wide field where you can create massive sculptures; to your right is a target practice area; to the south is a hut for you to take a break; to the north is the dojo entrance. '''Jenny: '''Wow. This is pretty big for training. Category:Stories Category:Ice Ninja Saga